After The Magician (Yosuke Hanamura x Reader)
by Princess Trash
Summary: One day, you decided to play your beloved game, only to find yourself transported to Inaba, taking the leader role! You decide to have fun in this new world and decide to do something that isn't particularly allowed originally in the game itself. That is to go after a certain boy you weren't allowed to date in to date in the game. Yosuke Hanamura x Reader
1. Chapter 1

You came home from school, tired as usual. All you wanted to do was to relax at home, possibly take a nap or play a video game or two. It didn't really matter what you did, you just wanted to unwind. Once you were finally in your bed room, a giant light bulb went off in your head. Scrambling to your desk, you picked up your PS VITA and inserted one of your all time favorite games in the world. Persona 4: Golden.

You remember your older brother playing Persona 4 a long time ago, back when he was still in high school and not in college; and you remember falling in love with the Persona series ever since. You loved the fact the game was not only a RPG, but it also had short animation clips and 3D model shots as well for your entertainment.

Pressing the "New Game" button on the main menu option, you choose the "Normal Mode" since you weren't one hundred percent perfect at the game yet. It didn't bother you that much however, that just meant you were going to be even more prepared for that challenge.

The game started out normally. The same introduction animate movie part with the introduction of the game, starting from the velvet room.

"My, seems we've met someone with an interesting destiny." said the pointed ears man, whom sat in the middle of the room. "My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance..." He continued to explain how the room only existed between dream and reality and so on. Nothing new to you.

Rapidly pressing the "X" button to make the dialog go by faster, Igor then continued on saying, "Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself, young lady...?"

You blinked at the screen, rubbing your hands with confusion at what you just read/heard. _"It sounded like he said... No, I'm probably just imagining things." _you thought, laughing nervously to yourself. The name screen appeared on the screen. Determining whether or not to use a fake name of not, you just used your real name; (First Name) (Last Name).

"Hm, I see..." Igor continued. "Now, let's take a look at your future, shall we?"

"Sure, why not?" you answered out loud to no one in particular. Little did you know that when you talked, you actually spit a little on your screen. You groaned loudly, muttering, "Say it, don't spray it", to yourself as you pulled your jacket sleeve over your hand to clean the screen. Suddenly, when your hand couldn't make contact with the screen, instead you found yourself being pulled into the device, despite your cries for help.

You felt yourself falling, your arms desperately trying to grab a hold of something, to prevent your possible death. Your surroundings were strikingly odd. A white background and a multi-colored spiral was all you could see.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" a voice said. You saw a card appear in front of your face. It had what seemed to be a building standing. You recognized it almost immediately.

"The tower in the upright position represents immediate future." the voice you identified as Igor explained. "It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Another card appeared in front of your face. The picture on this card had a circle with a crescent moon in it.

"The moon in the upright position. This card-"

"Represents hesitation and mystery, right?" you interrupted, slowly feeling at ease, even though you were still falling.

"Yes, very interesting..." Igor chuckled echoed. "In couple of days, you will return here. After all, we do have a contract... The coming year is going to be a turning point in your future, but if the mystery goes unsolved your future may be lost forever."

"I already know how the game goes..." you reminded, feeling confused about the how situation at hand.

"We're well aware of that." a new voice cut in, one that you figured was Margaret. "You have, and we mean it, to play by the same plot line as you would if you were playing the game regularly. You still have to earn social links, train, go to school and such. If not, then you can consider this game over for yourself and those in the game itself."

"I'm confused..."

"We shall attend to the details another time, perhaps?" Igor interrupted. "Until then, farewell and good luck on your destiny."

* * *

You found yourself jolted awake by the sound of your cell phone going off. Eyes adjusting themselves to the change in brightness, you see that you're now sitting down on an almost deserted train, your luggage, you assumed, on the sit next to you. Feeling your pants pocket, you pulled out an unfamiliar phone that you knew wasn't the one you had back at home.

Flipping the phone open, you read the text from a man named Dojima that said, "Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4PM"

You blinked a couple of times, unsure if how to handle the situation you were in. You, (First Name) (Last Name), were in the beloved video game you admired for years. Shakily sucking in breaths to call yourself, you looked out the window, as a way to calm your nerves. Outside the window was a countryside looking surroundings, nothing urbanized in sight.

"We now arrived in YasoInaba."

"O-Oh, I better get off now!" you somewhat panicked, afraid of screwing up somehow. Grabbing the bag that you assumed was yours, you quickly exited off the train.

Walking out of the station, you looked around for someone who might look like Nanako and Dojima. You didn't see any-

"Hey over here!" a voice called out. Surprised, you walked over to the man and the little girl, starting to get anxious.

"Well, you're more beautiful then in your photo." Dojima complimented, making your face flush slightly. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. I'm your mother's younger brother, your uncle to put it simply."

"N-Nice to meet you." you stuttered shyly, mentally cursing yourself.

"You probably don't remember, but we've met a long time ago." gently pushing the pig tailed girl in front of him, he introduced her. "This is my daughter, Nanako. Introduce yourself to your cousin."

"... H-Hello." she coughed, blushing bright red before hiding back behind her father.

After teasing Nanako about being shy, and earning a punch from her in response, he showed you to his car. While walking you heard someone, that you believed, call out to you.

"I think you dropped this." she answered plainly, handing you the piece of paper that had Dojima's address scribbled on it.

"Thanks."

"Mhm." she responded before walking away.

"What's wrong?" Dojima shouted to you.

"N-nothing, coming!" you yelled back, running to the car.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story is also on my Quotev account (probably were I'll update it quicker then on here)**

**So please check it out there as well ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to fill car up with gas-"

"Dad, she's asleep."

Dojima looked over to the passenger side to see you fast asleep, your head leaning against the window as long even breaths escaped your mouth. He and Nanako decided not wake you, slowly and quietly exiting the car as they went about their business, allowing you to sleep.

_You could see yourself in the Velvet room, Igor and Margaret in their usual positions. "This is weird, I don't remember this being in the game." you thought to yourself, confused on why they were suddenly bringing you back to the room._

_"(Your Name)," Igor slowly said, dragging out the syllables in your name. "We have decided to tell you more on why you're here... It didn't seem... far for you."_

_"Okay...?"_

_Margaret cleared her throat, making your attention now on her. "This is no longer your typical video game. In fact, it is now your reality." You gave her a confused stare._

_"What she means is that your fate destined you to come here. This is your destiny." Igor further explained. "Please choose your actions wisely, like you would back home. Death here means death for you, since this is your new home."_

_"We will be stripping you of your memories, from the game and your old life."_

_"Wait, I don-" you got cut off as you felt a pain course through your head. Throwing your hands on your head, you glanced over at the two velvet room hosts as Igor laughed._

_"Enjoy your stay, (Your Name). See you again."_

Breath being hitched in your throat, you found yourself still in the car, your two "family" members no where in sight. Fumbling your hand around for the car door handle, you made your way outside for some fresh air. Your memory became cloudy, everything in the past soon seeming like a hallucination.

"You okay?" you heard a some voice question.

Looking over at the brunette child, you forced a smile. "Yeah, just needed some fresh air."

* * *

Arriving at the Dojima residence, the three of you sat down for dinner. Dojima was telling, more like asking you, that your parents were working overseas at the moment, so that's why you'll be staying with him and Nanako for about a year. He sympathized with you, saying how hard it must be to be in a new place, but said that it was nice for him and Nanako to have some company.

"As long as you're hear, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home." He concluded, nodding to himself.

"Thank you for your kindness." You replied, a slight smile spreading across your features.

"No need to be so formal." He chuckled, being interrupted by his cellphone ringing. Excusing himself, he stood up and answered the phone, his voice taking a serious tone. Hanging up, he shot you and Nanako an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back... Nanako, help him out, okay?"

"... Okay." She replied sadly, looking down into her lap as her father left the house. After some seconds of silence, she turned on the TV to the weather channel. The announcer women explained that rain was coming soon.

"Let's eat." Nanako suddenly said, nibbling at her food silently. Feeling the atmosphere becoming uncomfortable, you decided to make small talk with "your" cousin.

"So, what does your dad do?"

She gave you a surprised. "He's a detective, like investigating crime scenes."

Pretending to be shocked by her answer, you both payed attention to the news station, as they describing some breaking news that had recently occurred in the small town.

"This is boring..." Nanako commented, puffing her cheeks out slightly in annoyance. Changing the channel, a familiar commercial played a catchy tune about a store called "Junes".

"Every day's great at your Junes~" Nanako mimicked happily. You stared at her, a grinning at her cuteness. Making eye contact with your for the first time, she asked, "Aren't you going to eat?"

You responded by quickly stuffing your face with food.

* * *

After dinner, you decided to go to sleep early since you were extremely tired, and you didn't even feel like unpacking the rest of your things. Climbing into your new bed, you stared up at the ceiling for awhile before drifting off to sleep.

_Everything around you seemed foggy, having a dream like feel to it. Picking yourself up from the ground, you began running down a red bricked pavement. You don't know why you did, but you felt like you had to. It was an odd feeling. Occasionally you would hear a voice saying things like, "If it's the through you desire, come and find me..."_

_Just up up ahead, you could see a red and black colored square looking...door you assumed. Deciding you were going to continue to move forward, the "door" opened to reveal nothing but white and seemed to be sucking you in, transporting you to a new place._

_Opening your eyes, you saw yourself to be in a battlefield. A weapon was mysteriously now in your possession, the fog becoming somewhat transparent, allowing you to faintly see something in front of you. _

_"If what you seek is the 'truth', then your search will be even harder..." the voice simply said, before the fog started to engulf you._

Blinking, you woke yourself. "What was that?" you asked to no one in particular as you sat up, clutching your blanket underneath your fingers. "It doesn't matter, school starts soon." you sighed, getting ready for school in your new life.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I was playing Persona 3 Portable and got some inspiration for later on in this story so I just had to update. **

**This story is honestly so fun to write and add my own kinda style to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"If you continue to go straight you will reach your school." Nanako explained, pointing in the direction she was talking about. She was nice enough to walk you halfway to your new school, giving you directions as the two of you walked.

"Seems simple enough, thank you." you thanked, the younger girl nodding her head before turning her back towards you.

"Good luck at school!"

"Get there safe!" You watched the pig tailed girl become further in sight before making your way to your destination.

"Oh god, a new school with new people... That means I have to make new friends!" you groaned loudly, biting the inside of your cheek in mild frustration. Making new friends didn't excite you, instead you somewhat dreaded it. "What if I never make any friends and I'm alone all school year?! What if I become friends with thugs and druggies? What if-"

"W-Watch out!" a voice cried out from behind you, startling you to the extent that you jumped in the air.

Quickly turning around you saw a boy riding a bike coming straight towards you. Using your agility, you took a couple of steps to the side, watching the male rush straight pass you and crashing. You cringed at the impact of the bike handle bars hitting the male's... "Male Part" area. Hearing him yelp and hunch over in pain, you ran over to him, not sure whether to laugh or provide support.

"Are you okay?" you asked kindly, suppressing the laughter inside of you from erupting out loud.

"I-I fine!" he yelled, turning away from you in embarrassment. Hobbling next to his bike, he quickly made his way away from you, a snicker escaping you.

"Poor sap."

* * *

"Alright, shut your traps!" the toothy teacher shouted, the class' chattering halting into a stop. The man introduced himself shortly before he rambled on about how he was going to keep the class "pure" or whatever. "Now, I hate to waste my time, but we have a new transfer student."

You felt yourself get ticked by how he was introducing you to the class. "Okay, wow. Rude." you thought, lips pulled into a straight line as he continued to make crude names to you (like _trash_ for example). "She's just as much as a loser as she was back in the city so don't you boys go and get any ideas of hitting on her. Tell 'em your name, and make it quick!"

You bit your lower lip, trying your best to contain the anger from inside you. "N-nice to meet you..." you managed to say, brow slightly twitching in irritation.

"I saw that! You were saying that to the boys over there by the window!" Mr. Morooka accused, leaving you practically chocking on your own spit.

"No I-" the teacher cut you off, giving you a speech on how this town was different from city and how kids now a days were growing up too fast. The class groaned, heads starting to crook to the side.

"Excuse me, there's a seat behind me!" a girl with short brown hair interrupted. Mr. Morooka nodded in response, motioning you to leave as you quickly scurried to your seat to avoid any more harassment. Once at your desk, you looked over to the side to see who your "desk partner" is. A boy had his head down on the desk, arms placed beside him.

Deciding it would be better to ignore him, you turned your attention to the teacher, mentally cursing at your luck. This school year was off to a_great_ start.

* * *

The bell rung, signaling it was time to leave. After bidding a _humble_ "goodbye", Mr. Morooka officially dismissed the class, slamming the door on his way out. Classmates made their way into their small groups of friends and walked out together, talking about unimportant things.

You watched people go, slightly envious of them having close friends. As if on cue, someone walked up to you, your thoughts quickly coming to a close. Making eye contact with the male in front of you, you realized the person in front of you was none other then your desk partner, also the guy who had the bike incident in the morning. He gave you a kind smile, something that made you lightly blush at how adorable it looked.

"Yo, I'm Yosuke Hanamura." he greeted, his voice showing nothing but gentleness.

"I'm [Your Full Name]."

"Nice to meet 'cha. I used to be the new kid around here, so I know how it's like to be in your place right now. Don't worry, even though there's not much here, you'll get used to it."

"Hm, okay. Thanks." You got up from your desk and slung your bag over your shoulder. "Well, thanks for the advice-"

"H-hey, I could walk you home." he interrupted, clearing his throat to try to recompose himself. "You know, since you're new here, it could be dangerous to walk by yourself-"

"Not so fast, Yosuke!" Chie, the girl who invited you to eat lunch with her and her friend, intervened. "Don't try to take advantage of the new girl!"

"[Your Name]-chan, seems like a sweet girl, you shouldn't do something like that!" the black silky haired girl, who you think goes by "Yukiko" accused, standing next to your side.

Yosuke took a step back, unsure of how to deal with the situation he was currently thrown into. "I-I wasn't! I swear- I was just trying to be polite-"

"You, polite? Ha, don't make me laugh." Chie snorted. "You sure weren't being polite when you scratched my 'Trial of The Dragon'!"

Yosuke groaned, tossing his head back in annoyance. "I said I would pay you back, just wait till my next pay check!"

You and Yukiko watch the two bicker for awhile before sighing out loud. "Sorry, but I need to get home." Biding your goodbyes, you made your way to the classroom doors, a shuffling Yosuke (with a sore leg thanks to Chie) right behind you.

* * *

In the end Yosuke ended up walking you home. The two of you talked about school, family, and a few of the limited information about yourself you could remember. Occasionally, you would get a text from Chie (since the three of you girls exchanged numbers) to see if you were "okay" and every time you read the text, you could hear Yosuke huffing about the girl being "a pain in his ass."

"She can really get on my nerves sometimes, you know?" he asked, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"That's what friends are for, right...?" your voice trailed off as you looked down the street you were currently passing by, only to see it blocked off by police.

"What is going on?"

"Huh, this is weird. Something like this never happens in Inaba."

"[Your Name], what are you doing here?" a voice from behind you called out, making you do a 180 degree turn.

"Oh, hello Dojima-ojisan*."

"What are you doing here," Dojima made direct eye contact with Yosuke and kept his voice firm. "and who is this?"

Being slightly intimidated by the adult in front of him, the male beside you stammered.

"I-I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you sir."

"We were on our way home." you continued.

"I should've known that the school wouldn't have said anything..." Dojima mumbled, before looking at the two teens in front of him directly in their eyes. "I want you both to go straight home now, okay?"

Nodding in understatement, both you and Yosuke tried to continue your walk home before Dojima caught the back of Yosuke's collar. "And where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to walk her ho-"

"Did you not hear what I said, boy? I said go straight home."

"But what if-"

"Are you trying to argue with me?"

"N-no sir."

_**-You walked the rest of the way home alone that evening.-**_

* * *

_* oji-san is a way to say "uncle"_


End file.
